La Revanche d'une Geek
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS écrit en duo avec Tilunarou pour le concours "Un râteau presque parfait" du forum DAL.


**Un râteau presque parfait Contest**

**Titre :** La revanche d'une geek

**Auteurs : **Tilunarou & SoSweetySoCrazy

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par nos soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se font tous ces concours. Merci à celles qui ont voté pour notre OS.

* * *

Le bal de fin d'année approchait, lequel marquerait la fin de l'année scolaire. Fini le lycée et bientôt la faculté, j'avais tellement hâte d'y aller ! Durant toutes ces années, je m'étais préparée pour entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités de la région et je ne réalisais pas encore que bientôt, j'y serais enfin. J'avais travaillé dur pour ça et j'avais réussi haut la main. J'étais première de ma promotion et j'en ressentais une certaine fierté.

Je n'avais aucun cavalier pour le bal. Il faut dire que malgré ma blondeur j'étais loin d'être une bimbo. Je n'avais pas vraiment de formes et mes tenues se composaient essentiellement de jeans, sweats larges à capuches sans oublier mes Converses aux pieds. J'étais considérée comme une geek car j'avais toujours le nez plongé dans mes bouquins et ne sortais jamais. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'étais mieux seule qu'accompagnée.

Cependant comme à chaque fois, personne ne m'avait invitée et je n'avais pas osé faire le premier pas vers un des garçons de ma classe. Il y en avait pourtant un qui me plaisait mais je n'étais pas ce genre de fille aguicheuse et sexy qui se pavanait devant lui. Je restai dans mon coin et je l'observai. Sa musculature était à tomber et on pouvait la distinguer sous ses t-shirts moulants. Il jouait dans l'équipe de football du lycée et j'allais le voir s'entraîner tous les jours. J'étais une de ses plus grandes fans, même si je ne le montrais jamais. Je voulais tant l'inviter pour le bal même si je connaissais déjà sa réponse…

Cependant, un matin, sur un coup de tête, je me dirigeai vers son casier et l'attendis de pied ferme, prête à en découdre avec cette histoire. J'avais pour l'occasion fait un petit effort sur ma tenue vestimentaire et m'étais maquillée légèrement. J'avais troqué mes grosses lunettes contre des lentilles. Je le vis arriver de loin, accompagné de Jasper, son meilleur ami. Il fut surpris de me trouver là et dit à Jasper qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard à la cafétéria dès qu'il aurait pris ses affaires.

- Salut, soufflai-je vraiment anxieuse.

- Rosita, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton désinvolte.

- Je... Je me mis à rougir comme une adolescente prise en faute.

- Oui ?

Il semblait pressé et je devais lui demander avant qu'il ne parte.

- Voudrais-tu... veniraubalavecmoi ? Débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Au bal ? Avec toi ?

J'opinai. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants qui me parurent des heures.

- D'accord, répondit-il, je viendrais te chercher.

Puis il prit ses affaires dans son casier et s'en alla.

Je restai stupéfaite par sa réponse. Je n'en revenais pas ! Emmett m'avait dit oui ! Emmett m'avait dit oui ! Je courus jusqu'aux toilettes et m'enfermai dans une cabine avant de commencer une danse de la joie hors du commun.

Moi, Rosalie Hale, j'allais aller au bal avec Emmett Cullen !

Il était plus de vingt heures et aucune trace d'Emmett, ni de sa voiture. Je commençais à transpirer dans la robe que j'avais achetée exprès pour le bal et mon cœur battait la chamade. Que faisait-il ?

Ma mère proposa de m'accompagner à la salle et j'acceptai, me disant que j'avais peut-être mal compris. Il m'attendait certainement là-bas.

Son Hummer était bien là, sagement garé sur le parking du lycée. Il en émanait une petite musique et je m'approchai de l'engin afin de retrouver mon cavalier. Mais il n'était pas seul. La belle Kate Denali était à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et je balançai mon bouquet sur la vitre, ce qui les fit sursauter. Ils me regardèrent l'air hagard et Kate se dégagea de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hale ? Son ton était méprisant.

- Je t'ai attendu, Emmett, dis-je dans un sanglot.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je viendrais avec toi au bal ? Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

- Tu avais dit oui ! Pleurnichai-je.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée cette fois-ci. Il était narquois et méchant, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Kate se joignit à lui et ils sortirent de la voiture en se moquant.

- Tu es encore plus cinglée que je ne le pensais, ajouta-t-il en partant vers le bâtiment où avait lieu la fête.

Je les vis s'éloigner, bras dessus bras dessous, riant de cette situation plus qu'incongrue dont j'étais la victime, encore une fois. On appelait ça se prendre un râteau mais jamais plus je ne voulais expérimenter ce genre de choses. Jamais.

Deux jours plus tard je partais pour la faculté de Princeton dans le New Jersey. Je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de Forks et surtout, ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds afin de ne plus jamais croiser le regard d'Emmett de toute ma vie.

Mes cinq années à l'université furent couronnées de succès. Je m'étais entièrement consacrée à mes études et m'étais éloignée le plus possible des garçons, ne voulant plus jamais être victime d'une telle humiliation.

Mais je dois dire que le New Jersey ressemblait trop à l'état de Washington, la pluie m'avait vraiment miné le moral et j'avais besoin de soleil, de beaucoup de soleil.

Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Angela, ma colocataire, elle avait réussi son MBA et une grosse société de Miami l'avait engagée pour gérer son portefeuille clients. Elle m'avait alors proposée de la suivre, et sur un coup de tête, j'avais dit oui.

Mon diplôme d'avocate en poche, j'avais postulé pour de nombreuses entreprises et avais fini par être engagée chez Black & Associés.

Cela faisait désormais huit mois que je vivais en colocation avec Angela sous le soleil de Miami. Nous habitions South Beach et grâce à notre paye généreuse, nous pouvions nous permettre d'avoir un appartement avec vue sur la mer. Quel pied ! Il était loin le temps pluvieux de Forks…

Durant ces mois passés sous le soleil de Floride, j'avais totalement changé de look. Angela m'avait fait comprendre que mes sweats, mes jeans et mes Converses étaient réservés pour la maison et que dans mon boulot, il fallait être tirée à quatre épingles. Elle avait donc entrepris un relooking total. Je portais désormais talons, jupes en dessous du genou, chemises et vestes.

Mes tenues restaient simples tout de même mais classes. Cela me changeait vraiment mais j'avais appris à aimer ça. La gente masculine également mais je fuyais les hommes comme la peste. Mon amie n'avait pourtant pas réussi à me faire enlever mes lunettes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, elles étaient comme une protection pour moi et depuis l'histoire avec Emmett, je m'étais jurée de ne plus remettre de lentilles.

Je m'étais spécialisée dans les divorces, j'étais devenue une fervente militante de la cause des femmes. Je m'étais fait une sacrée réputation au fil des mois, gagnant de nombreux procès grâce à ma volonté de rendre leur dignité à ces femmes qui avaient été humiliées par leurs maris tout comme je l'avais été des années plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, je devais m'occuper du dossier Crowley. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Ma cliente, Irina Crowley avait porté plainte contre son mari, Tyler, pour coups et blessures et avait aussitôt demandé le divorce. Dans ce genre d'affaire, il était extrêmement difficile de plaider sans avoir des envies de meurtre envers l'agresseur. Les violences conjugales étaient malheureusement de plus en plus fréquentes et il me fallait m'armer de tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas m'énerver face à cet ignoble individu.

Mais avant de rencontrer Monsieur Crowley, je devais voir son avocat Maître Lahote afin de négocier. Il était presque 8h et j'attendais impatiemment de m'entretenir avec cet avocat dont on m'avait beaucoup parlé.

- Maître Hale, Maître Lahote est arrivé. Me signala Lauren, mon assistante.

- Faites-le entrer, Lauren. Merci.

Un jeune homme d'environ la trentaine pénétra dans mon bureau. Je fus quelque peu hypnotisée par l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il avait le teint mat, les cheveux de jais et le regard noir. Il était magnifique si je puis dire, mais son côté mystérieux et son air sombre me perturbaient.

- Bonjour Maître Hale, je vous remercie de me recevoir si tôt. Me salua-t-il en me tendant la main que je serrai d'une poigne ferme.

- Bonjour Maître Lahote, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et prit place dans le grand fauteuil en cuir. Il alla droit au but.

- Bien je dois d'abord vous dire que ce dossier que nous allons plaider, au-delà de mon devoir d'avocat, ne me convient pas du tout.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? J'étais très étonnée de l'entendre dire cela.

- Je ne voulais pas de cette affaire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai comme qui dirait été désigné d'office.

- Venez-en aux faits. Je voulais savoir où il voulait en venir. Une once d'espoir s'empara de moi.

- Vous et moi savons très bien que si nous allons jusqu'au procès mon client perdra et il risque la prison pour ce qu'il a fait. Il semblait nerveux et ses doigts tapotaient sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il est coupable, c'est une réalité, mais il ne veut pas aller en prison. Ce que je vous propose, c'est un compromis. On lui interdit d'approcher votre cliente, il fait des travaux d'intérêt général, le divorce est prononcé et Madame Crowley aura tout ce qu'elle souhaite.

Et bien il a un sacré débit mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Sauf que Monsieur Crowley sera libre de recommencer avec une autre femme alors que s'il est puni pour son crime, cela devrait le calmer pour un moment. Je lui montrai toute ma hargne et ma détermination alors que je lui exposais les vrais problèmes dans cette affaire. Je suis sûre que ma cliente sera d'accord avec moi, néanmoins je vais lui proposer votre offre. Sachez juste qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que votre client étale tout son argent pour croire que tout est gagné. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'il paye pour toute cette violence gratuite, soyez-en assuré.

Mon ton était sans appel et il vit bien que je ne plaisantais pas, que j'étais prête à tout. Il sembla réfléchir, mais ne dit rien. Voyant que je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter, il comprit qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Il se leva et je fus impressionnée par sa stature. Il est clair qu'il s'entretenait. Je tâchais de ne pas m'attarder sur sa plastique et me levai à mon tour.

- Très bien Maître Hale. J'attends de vos nouvelles très vite et je comprends tout à fait votre position. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris, ajouta-t-il en me dévisageant sans honte. Vu votre réputation, je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé. Passez une bonne journée Maître Hale, à très bientôt.

- Au revoir Maître Lahote. Bredouillai-je ébahie par sa répartie.

Et bien, c'est ce que j'appelais une rencontre choc ! Cela faisait bien des années qu'un homme ne m'avait pas retourné la tête. J'aurais bien du mal à plaider si nous devions aller jusqu'au procès. C'est un avocat qui a de l'expérience et les dents longues. Même s'il m'avait avoué ne pas vouloir défendre son client, j'étais certaine qu'il pourrait gagner l'affaire. Je n'avais malheureusement pas assez d'expérience pour lui faire face, il allait me faire mordre la poussière en peu de temps. J'étais comme qui dirait dans une impasse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Monsieur Crowley libre comme l'air. J'avais une idée de comment m'y prendre mais d'abord il me fallait contacter ma cliente puis Maître Lahote.

Le plan ne pouvait que marcher. Quelques jours plus tard, tout était réglé comme du papier à musique, j'avais eu l'accord de ma cliente et celui de Maître Lahote qui avait semblé impressionné, sans me l'avoir dit directement. Il trouvait ça tout de même un peu dangereux, pensant que je m'aventurais en terrain miné.

Monsieur Crowley avait pour habitude de passer une heure chaque matin dans une salle de sport alors je m'y rendis, vêtue d'un short et de mon sweat-shirt préféré. Il était ma protection contre le monde masculin. Je repérai ma cible et montai sur un vélo non loin de lui. Aussitôt, il me jeta des regards incessants, des sourires dignes d'un pervers et des œillades très peu discrètes. J'avais la nausée rien qu'à le voir faire mais je continuais de pédaler.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'il s'approche de moi et me propose de boire un rafraîchissement au bar de la salle de sport. Je refusai poliment et tentai de continuer à l'ignorer. J'avais peur désormais et je commençai à regretter d'avoir mis au point ce subterfuge.

Il quitta les lieux et j'attendis un bon quart d'heure avant de partir également. J'étais nerveuse et je marchais vite jusqu'à ma voiture. Mais alors que j'insérai la clé dans la serrure une voix froide m'interpella :

- Alors ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ma jolie ?

- Je... Je suis déjà prise.

J'étais terrifiée désormais, mes jambes se transformèrent en gelée.

- Et alors moi aussi ! Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne m'amuse pas.

Son sourire était horrible. Je n'aimais pas du tout le ton de sa voix.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. Laissez-moi tranquille. La panique me submergea.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je me retrouvai plaquée contre ma voiture. Je le repoussai légèrement mais il devint fou et m'en empêcha en attrapant mon bras. Il me faisait mal, j'allais avoir des bleus s'il continuait... Mais je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

- Hey ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Dit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt. Je fus immédiatement soulagée de le voir là.

La suite vint très vite. Maître Lahote me sauva de mon agresseur, le maîtrisant en quelques phrases cinglantes et probantes. Tyler avait écouté son avocat, comme un bon chien aurait obéi à son maître. Je me fis une note mentale à moi-même, me promettant de ne jamais le mettre en colère.

Puis j'étais allée porter plainte contre lui, ce qui, ajouté à la déposition de sa femme, l'envoya directement en prison. Le divorce fut prononcé et le procès n'eut pas lieu, ce dont ma cliente me fut très reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté un tel face à face. J'étais ravie que notre plan ait fonctionné et que cette ordure ait fini en prison. Pour couronner le tout, Irina avait pu toucher une belle somme d'argent pour se reconstruire une nouvelle vie.

Lors de notre dernière entrevue concernant cette affaire, Maître Lahote me fit signer les papiers restants. Il était vraiment heureux du dénouement de cette histoire, cependant je le sentais un peu tendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je, interdite par son attitude.

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur, ce qui le rendait foutrement sexy.

- Pour rien. Continuons, répondis-je en apposant ma signature sur un feuillet, l'air de rien.

Au moment de nous quitter, il me serra chaleureusement la main et me souhaita bonne chance pour l'avenir, professionnellement parlant. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, hésita quelques secondes et revint vers moi.

- Maître Hale... Rosalie. Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Oh non... Il avait pris cet air que je ne voulais pas voir. Ses yeux brillaient, une lueur d'espoir y était incrustée. Je fus assez sèche dans ma réponse.

- Je suis prise ce soir.

J'avais parlé vite, étonnée par ce revirement de situation.

- Demain soir alors ?

La lueur se fit plus intense dans ses yeux divinement sombres.

- Non plus. Et les autres soirs non plus, ajoutai-je avant de lui donner une autre chance de me donner un rencard. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, inutile d'insister !

Son visage devint froid et glacial et il s'en alla de mon bureau en claquant la porte, visiblement vexé de s'être fait rembarrer. Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil, pas très sûre d'avoir eu raison de faire ça et de l'accabler de la sorte. Mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et me faire jeter encore une fois. Plus jamais.

Sauf qu'il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, j'avais la réputation d'être une coriace mais lui c'était encore pire, il était d'une pugnacité sans nom. Durant les mois qui suivirent, nous nous retrouvions régulièrement à traiter des affaires l'un contre l'autre. Et à chacune de nos rencontres, il avait ce fameux sourire qui me faisait fondre de plaisir. Je me fustigeais de ne pas avoir accepté son invitation. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie lors de l'affaire Crowley et nos entrevues se déroulaient toujours dans le respect total. Je pouvais même dire que Paul n'hésitait pas à m'apporter son aide dès que j'en avais besoin. J'avais le sentiment que c'était un homme bon et chaque jour je m'en voulais d'avoir joué les garces.

Il ne m'avait jamais plus demandé de sortir mais il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient qui disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Ces six derniers mois furent donc difficiles pour moi car plus je découvrais Paul, plus je regrettais de l'avoir rejeté, surtout qu'une forte amitié s'était créée entre nous.

Et un soir, après avoir passé une nouvelle journée ensemble sur une affaire de violence conjugale, je craquais et m'étalais sur la table, totalement épuisée.

- Bon je crois qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les deux fatigués et si nous continuons, nous n'arriverons bientôt plus à rien. Affirma-t-il alors pour clôturer notre séance intense de travail.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, je sens que mon lit m'appelle de toutes ses forces. Plaisantai-je un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa rapidement ses prunelles.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air exténué. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû dire non mais ce ne fût pas ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Oui je veux bien, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état de conduire.

Arrivés chez moi, j'hésitai un instant, puis finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Tu veux monter boire un café ? Soufflai-je nerveusement en me triturant les doigts.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Avoua-t-il en soupirant.

- Oh.

Et voilà, ne disait-on pas qu'on récoltait ce que l'on semait ? Mes pensées s'égarèrent et je me revis quelques années plus tôt face au Hummer d'Emmett, découvrant qu'il se faisait la Denali. Je serrai les poings, le cœur en miettes.

- Rose, si je monte dans ton appartement, je ne peux pas te promettre de rester un gentleman.

Hein ?

Il releva délicatement mon menton puis pris mon visage en coupe et me regarda tendrement. Tout mon corps s'électrifia à son toucher. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

- Ça fait des mois que tu me fais craquer. Notre amitié est très importante pour moi. Je ne veux pas la gâcher sauf si toi, tu décides que tu veux plus. Je suis prêt à t'attendre mais je veux que ce soit toi qui prennes la décision. Je ne souhaite pas de nouveau me prendre une veste ! Et si je viens dans ton appartement je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me tenir loin de toi et ne pas te sauter dessus. Déclara-t-il l'air sérieux.

- Oh.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire d'autre. Sa voix suave et plus que sexy me faisait un tel effet que j'en frissonnais. Paul s'intéressait à moi. Réellement. Ses mains sur mon visage et la sincérité dans ses yeux me le prouvaient mais mon cœur n'arrivait pas à y croire. Je décidai de le laisser monter malgré son avertissement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça mais après tout je savais me défendre et ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà rembarré des mecs autrefois. Je pense même qu'à la faculté de Princeton, on a dû me prendre plus d'une fois pour une lesbienne à force de me voir toujours seule et attifée comme un garçon manqué.

La tension était palpable alors que nous montions au deuxième étage de l'immeuble où je résidais. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et le trajet me parut long, vraiment très long. Juste après le premier étage, Paul glissa sa paume dans la mienne, une façon de me montrer qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté tout à l'heure. Ce geste me rassura et me fit chaud au cœur. Alors que j'insérai la clé dans la serrure, sa main me lâcha pour aller se nicher au creux de mes reins puis se faufila le long de ma colonne vertébrale, entre mes omoplates pour finir sur mes épaules. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec mes cheveux et sa tête se rapprocha de moi.

- Ouvre vite cette porte Rosalie... Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. Sa voix était impatiente et pleine de promesses.

J'essayais de ne pas me laisser décontenancer par toute la sexualité qu'il dégageait, par mon corps qui s'était tout à coup transformé en volcan en plein ébullition mais c'était difficile. J'ouvris la porte, presque fébrilement et pénétrai dans le salon la première pour allumer la lumière. Il me suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le canapé et filai en cuisine pour faire du café. Il ne m'avait pas accompagnée et s'était sagement assis.

Je posai le plateau sur la table basse et le rejoignis. Il me remercia doucement avant de prendre un demi-sucre et de le plonger dans le liquide noir. Il le remua avec une cuillère, prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé légèrement dessus. Je suivais tous ses mouvements les uns après les autres, comme captivée par ce spectacle plus que sensuel.

- Rose, arrête ça ! On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu boire un café, s'amusa-t-il.

Je piquai un fard et enfouis mon nez dans ma tasse. Je me brûlai, comme une gourde et jurai presque alors que je reposai la tasse et m'essuyai maladroitement avec un mouchoir en papier. Il rit doucement et attrapa ma main, ce qui m'apaisa aussitôt.

- Calme-toi, Rosalie. Je ne vais pas te manger... Du moins, pas encore… Un demi-sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer et tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. Je devais le faire sortir de cette maison, je ne pourrais jamais assumer « ça ». Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais en amour et au reste ?

Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et m'attirer vers lui. Je me laissais aller tout contre son corps musclé à souhait, chaud et accueillant. Je me sentais bien contre lui, j'étais à l'aise et je semblais être parfaitement à ma place.

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmurai-je soudain.

-Nous ne faisons rien de mal, souffla-t-il, en plaçant ses mains à la cambrure de mes reins. Il me caressa doucement, ce qui m'apaisa.

- Mais tu en as envie.

- Pas toi ? Il essayait de sonder mes intentions tout en gardant le contact avec mon corps.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, me repris-je.

Il parut décontenancé par ma réponse et me défit de son étreinte pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je faillis tomber à la renverse en rencontrant ses prunelles assombries par l'envie. Il était tellement beau, de quoi je me plaignais ?

- As-tu déjà... ? Il hésitait à mettre des mots sur cette réalité.

- Jamais, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Il fallait que je sois franche avec lui. Après tout, il le saurait, inévitablement.

Il resta de marbre, sa bouche s'ouvrant béatement. Je n'avais qu'une envie à ce moment précis : poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, en une seule étreinte.

- Oh.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui ne savait plus quoi dire. J'avais peur de sa réaction et redoutais de me faire jeter, encore une fois. Il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout afin le garder auprès de moi, pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Je posai ma main sur son visage, caressai sa joue avec mon pouce puis ses lèvres. Il soupira longuement avant d'attraper mon menton et de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et sensuel, plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Je le laissai passer la barrière de mes lèvres afin que nos langues puissent se découvrir. Il resserra son emprise sur moi, émettant un petit grognement qui fit écho à un tiraillement dans mon bas-ventre. Je m'invitai sur ses genoux, me positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Il enserra ma taille et ses mains glissèrent rapidement sous mon chemisier, caressant ma peau sensible et avide de lui. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche, ce qui le fit sourire. Il relâcha mes lèvres et m'embrassa dans le cou puis derrière l'oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop habillée, Maître Hale. Comment vais-je pouvoir découvrir ce joli corps avec tous ces vêtements ? Sa voix était rauque et pleine de désir.

- Cela laissera plus de place à votre imagination, Maître Lahote, murmurai-je mutine.

- Où est ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement sourd qui ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation naissante dans le creux de mon ventre.

- Première à gauche dans le couloir, couinai-je lamentablement.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe, se leva et me déposa sur son épaule. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre malgré mes protestations et les légers coups de poing dans son dos. Il rit et j'en fis de même. Il me posa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi, tel un prédateur en quête d'un succulent dîner et commença à m'effeuiller tout en me dévorant la bouche.

Je fus rapidement nue face à son regard gourmand. Il caressa mon corps, faisant vibrer chaque partie de mon être comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Je n'étais plus que soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Puis il se fit plus entreprenant, ses paumes choyaient mes seins tandis que sa langue titillait mon intimité. La boule de feu au creux de mon ventre grossissait de plus en plus, laissant entrevoir le début de ma jouissance. Il délaissa alors ma poitrine et tandis que sa langue câlinait mon clitoris, il me pénétra avec deux de ses doigts. Il ne me fallut que quelques va-et-vient pour atteindre les sommets. Mon dos s'arqua et un orgasme puissant me foudroya littéralement. Je retombais sur le lit épuisée mais comblée, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je reviens dans un instant. Me souffla-t-il alors que je retrouvais à peine mes esprits, légèrement assoupie.

**POV Paul**

A mon retour des toilettes, Rose dormait d'un profond sommeil. Nous avions eu une journée de fous, l'épuisement avait eu raison d'elle. Je me déshabillai à mon tour et remontai le drap pour nous couvrir. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se pressa contre moi. Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, emboîtés ainsi. Ce soir, elle m'avait offert ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé à un homme, j'étais fier qu'elle m'ait fait ce cadeau. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur demain face à mes propres envies. J'avais de nombreux projets pour elle…

- Bonne nuit ma belle. Murmurai-je avant de m'effondrer à mon tour.


End file.
